We Found Us
by EmWinston94
Summary: Megan is Scott's sister and she has a huge crush on Stiles. She knows that if her brother knew, he wouldn't like it. So she keeps her little crush a secret, but that is about to change.


Name: Megan McCall

Age: 16

Personality: sweet, smart, shy at first then bubbly and outgoing, competitive, determined, athletic, protective of family and friends, independent, stubborn, wants to be able to take care of herself but also likes knowing someone will protect her.

Looks: light brown long hair, dark brown eyes, 5'2 petite figure, usually smiling (even when upset).

Likes: reading, movies, figure skating, tennis, chocolate ice cream, running, writing, dogs, hot chocolate and rain.

Dislikes: spiders, clowns, being yelled at, being underestimated, and lightening.

Love Interest: Stiles Stilinski

Backstory: She is Scott's younger sister by a year. She is very close with him, and Stiles, whether it's teasing her or watching out for her. Scott is a father figure at times for her, he's always making sure she is ok and is very older brother protective. She looks up to him. She knows about Derek and the werewolves. Allison knew Scott didn't want her to be unprotected so she taught her how to use the Chinese daggers and a cross bow. Because their father left Megan has a hard time opening up and trusting guys because she's afraid of getting her heart broken. It's always been easy for her to trust Stiles though and she slowly finds herself falling for him and him being the one she runs to when everything seems to be falling apart.

Decided to write this from season 3A, since I don't want Stiles to have to be a bad guy. I feel that season 3A is the easiest for me to write from at the moment. Now bear with me because I may have elements of 3B in it as well. It will be mostly centered in 3A, before Void! Stiles comes along.

* * *

><p>Beacon Hills was having another supernatural crisis. In the past couple of weeks people have been dying, and we couldn't figure out what was killing these people. Not to mention Scott, Isaac, and Derek were being stalked by the Alpha pack. The last few weeks have kind of just spun out of control really.<p>

Oh the worst part about all of this was that Scott and I's father was back in town trying to get Stiles' dad out of a job. Scott and I have both refused to speak to him, but that hasn't stopped him from coming by trying to get us to talk. It was all really overwhelming to me, but I was trying to hold it together so that Scott wouldn't worry about me. He already had enough to worry about at the moment.

Right now Scott had left me alone with Stiles to do some research on the recent murders while he and Derek come up with a plan to deal with the Alphas. Stiles and I were in his bedroom with our research spread all over the floor.

"So I think I found a connection between the murders." Stiles said as he was looking at a piece of paper. He was actually staring at the piece of paper like his life depended on it.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked writing some more of my findings down.

Stiles stayed quiet for a good minute, "I got nothing. Have you found anything?"

I chuckled at him, "Why did you say you found a connection if you didn't?" I asked putting the paper I was writing on down.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I'm so bored right now. We should be out helping Scott and Derek take down the alphas." Typical Stiles right there.

"Um no we shouldn't. We would be useless out there, because I don't know if you forgot but we are humans." I motioned between the two of us.

Stiles knew I was right, "Why are you always right?"

"Who knows? Maybe that's my supernatural gift." Stiles rolled his eyes at my statement but he also chuckled.

"I have an idea. What if we take a small break?"

"Stiles you know we can't do that. Scott told us that we had to stay here and find something that would help us to figure out what is killing people in Beacon Hills." I don't know why I always had to follow the rules, I just did.

"You know Megan, who says we can't stay here and take a break. You know like make some food and maybe watch a movie or something. Cause if we stay here my head might explode from all this research we are doing" Stiles had a point.

"Fine let's take a break but if Scott yells at us, it will be all your fault." Stiles rolled his eyes at this. Oh Stiles, if you only knew what you did to me.

We ended up making some food and then putting on a movie, and of course Stiles chose to put on a scary movie. I mean I'm not that scared of the movie, but it definitely wasn't something I'd watch on my own.

Stiles could see I was mildly uncomfortable with the movie, "Are you scared of the movie Megan?" He asked wearing a huge smirk on his face. Of course he was going to bug me about it now, which is just great.

I shook my head, "Uh no, not really." I lied trying not to jump when something jumped out on screen.

This made Stiles chuckle, "Oh Megan, just get over here." He said holding out his arms for me to snuggle up next to him. I was about to resist when something else jumped out on screen, so I quickly went next to him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

We stayed like this basically snuggled up on the couch watching scary movies for the rest of the afternoon, and we completely forgot the research we were supposed to be doing for Scott. Well that was until Scott walked back into Stiles' house, and he didn't look too happy to see Stiles and I snuggling like this.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" He asked making me jump away from Stiles like we had just been doing something illegal.

Stiles looked just as surprised as I felt, "Oh we decided to take a break and watch some scary movies." He explained to my brother, but Scott still didn't look too happy. I mean I kind of understand how weird it must be to walk in and see your best friend and your sister snuggling together on the couch.

"So that gives you the right to make a move on my sister!" Here we go, typical Scott who blows things out of proportion.

I rolled my eyes at Scott, "He wasn't making a move on me Scott. I was just a bit scared from the movie and he offered to cuddle so I wouldn't be scared anymore." I explained seeing that Stiles didn't look like he was going to explain any time soon. Stiles isn't the good with confrontation.

Scott didn't look that convinced but nodded anyway, "Alright, well I really don't want to walk into that again." Okay Scott, sometimes he was too protective.

"Yeah Scott, trust me you won't. I promise not to go anywhere near your sister." Stiles spoke up. That kind of upset me, I mean why wouldn't it? Stiles is a boy who I have liked for a while and he just said that he won't go near me. Does that prove that he has no feelings for me?

I sighed softly and decided that I just wanted to go home now, so I grabbed my bag and put my shoes on.

"Whoa where do you think you are going Megan?" Stiles asked as him and Scott settled down on the couch.

"I just realized that I have some homework that I need to do, so I'm going to head home. I'll see you at home Scott." I said waving good bye to the boys and leaving immediately.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I ever thought that Stiles would like me, or that Scott would ever allow me to date his best friend. Ugh why did I have to fall for such an attractive, goofy, and amazing guy that I can never have?<p>

A few minutes into my walk I heard a car pull up beside me, "Wait Meg, we don't want you walking home in the dark." I was relieved to find that it was Stiles and Scott in Stiles' jeep.

I nodded and jumped into the jeep. Scott had hopped into the back, so I was in front with Stiles. Obviously I can't say I didn't like that. The ride back to Scott and I's house was really quiet, too quiet. So I decided to break the silence.

"Did you and the rest of the pack find anything?" I spoke not really glancing back at my brother.

Scott sighed in agony, "No we didn't. Instead we had a run in with the Alpha's, and it wasn't pretty. Derek thinks he may be able to convince some of the Alpha's to leave Duchalian, or at least get him to stop bothering us so much." Scott explained sounding very worn out from the whole ordeal.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Of course I knew that none of that was actually fun, and so did Scott and Stiles.

We pulled up to the house to see our dad's car parked in the front. This made me a little mad, because I couldn't believe our mom was actually letting him come back into our lives.

"Why is he here? Mom promised us that she would make sure that he wouldn't come back like this." I spoke to Scott really not wanting to confront our dad.

Scott didn't look like he wanted to confront him either. "Megan stay in here with Stiles. I will be right back." He said hopping out of the car and going into the house. That is when I noticed that out mom's car wasn't in the driveway, so she was probably at the hospital taking another late shift.

I really didn't want to sit in the car in silence, "Is it so wrong for me to hate that man?" I asked Stiles.

He looked over at me, "Well no, I don't think it is. He left you guys when you really needed him most. That is about the worst thing a father can do." Stiles words actually made me feel better. "Oh not to mention I don't really like the guy since he is trying to get my dad fired." I nodded adding that to the list of reasons to hate him.

Scott came out of the house not looking any calmer, in fact he looked a lot angrier.

He jumped into the car, "Mom doesn't even know he is here. He said he was here to check on us since he knew mom was taking another shift. So we aren't staying here tonight, do you mind us staying at your house Stiles?" Scott asked visibly trying to calm himself.

I looked to Stiles, "Yeah you know how much my dad loves to have you guys over. It could be like one big McCall-Stilinski sleepover!" Stiles sounded way too happy about that. In fact I laughed out loud when he said that, while Scott just rolled his eyes and motioned for Stiles to drive.

Mr. Stilinski was already at home when we got there, and Scott explained everything to him and he immediately agreed on letting us spending the night when Scott mentioned our dad. You can only imagine how much Mr. Stilinski hates our dad as well, but he will never admit it since he the kind of guy that doesn't show his hate that easily.

So we hung out in Stiles' living room while his dad ordered us food. I was still feeling a bit upset about what Stiles had said earlier, but I was trying to remind myself that I shouldn't even like Stiles to begin with. Also he is in love with Lydia, and one of these days she will come to her senses and like him back.

"You okay Megan?" Scott asked me when he noticed I was a bit Spacey.

I nodded, "Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about things." Obviously I wasn't going to tell him what I was thinking about.

"Thinking about all the supernatural stuff?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, that is what I was thinking about." I lied and I was hoping that Scott wouldn't be able to tell that I had just lied to him. I didn't notice Stiles watching me closely as if he knew that I just lied to Scott.

The rest of the night seemed to pass by quickly since Scott, Stiles, and I basically sat in the living room watching movies. Oh and Scott was still talking about his ordeal with the Alpha's and going through Stiles and I's research from earlier. At some point we all decided that we should retire to bed since it was getting pretty late and we had to be up early for school in the morning.

"Megan you can go sleep in my bed and Scott and I will sleep down here on the couches." Stiles said while Scott nodded his head agreeing with his best friend.

"Are you sure, because I don't mind sleeping on a couch." I interjected.

Scott shook his head, "No Megan you are going upstairs, now go get some sleep."

I knew that they would ultimately win this fight, "Alright." I complied and headed for the stairs.

"Wait," Stiles stopped me suddenly "You can borrow a t-shirt and shorts from me. You know because you don't want to sleep in your clothes." He added and I simply nodded and headed to his room.

I was very restless when I laid down. My mind kept replaying was Stiles had said to me earlier. There was absolutely nothing that could get that boy out of my mind, no matter how much I didn't want to think about him.

* * *

><p>In the morning I was woken up very early by Scott.<p>

"Stiles is going to take us to our house, so we can get ready for school. We are leaving in five minutes." He said very vaguely before leaving me to get changed.

I met the boys by the front door in two minutes.

The rest of the morning seemed to past by quickly. At some point I was left alone with Stiles in my living room while Scott got a shower. I was still feeling the sting from his words, so it was a bit awkward.

You know when you can feel someone watching you, well I felt that right now. So I turned and found Stiles staring intently at me.

"Can I help you?" I broke the awkward silence.

At first he shook his head, "Actually yes. You can tell me why you have been so spacey ever since Scott yelled at us yesterday for cuddling." Of course he would bring that up. Stiles has always been a very observant guy, so it doesn't surprise me that he would bring this up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I internally slapped myself because he was right, and I was just being stupid now.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes you do. Now speak."

"Fine, I don't really like what you told my brother yesterday." If he doesn't get that I like him right now, then he isn't as smart as he seems.

The look on his face told me that he knew exactly what I meant by that.

"Why is that? Wait a second do you actually…" This is when Scott decided to barge into the room.

"You ready for school?" He asked and he seemed oblivious to our conversation, so maybe he didn't hear any of it.

"Yeah let's get going." Stiles said hopping off the couch and he pulled me up with him.

When Scott was out of hearing range Stiles pulled me back, "We will finish this conversation later." He whispered in my ear and then walked up next to Scott.

* * *

><p>The school day seemed to drag on, and I kept wondering when Stiles and I would continue our conversation. I was dying to know what he was about to say this morning. As I was walking to study hall, out of nowhere I was pulled into an empty classroom. My heart started to beat real fast thinking that I was getting kidnapped by the alphas, or worse the darach. My heart rate steadied when I saw Stiles standing in front of me.<p>

"Don't do that Stiles! You scared me to death. I thought I was being kidnapped." He smirked at my words. Come on Stiles.

"Sorry Meg, I didn't mean to scare you." He did look sorry, "Anyway let's finish our conversation from earlier."

There was no way to avoid this, so I just nodded.

"Now why did what I said to your brother yesterday bother you?"

I really didn't know how to answer this question, "Uh, because it felt like an insult to me." Okay that was a decent answer.

"Oh Meg, I wasn't trying to insult you. I was just trying to get Scott to stop making such a big deal about it." That is valid but it still hurt.

There was a brief silence before stiles grabbed my hand.

"You know that I like you Meg." That is something that I had always wanted to hear, but I knew he only meant that he liked me as a friend.

"Yeah I know you like me as a friend."

"No Megan. I like you more than a friend. I just try not to show it because I know that Scott wouldn't like it."

What did he just say?

"Really?"

"Yes, and now I know that you like me as well."

"How? I try to hide it well." I replied.

He nodded, "You did for a long time, but recently it has showed. You get jealous every time I talk about Lydia. Sometimes I catch you staring at me from across the room."

I could feel a deep blush on my cheeks, "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm grateful because now I know that you feel the same."

"What about Lydia?"

"What about Lydia? I did like her for the longest time, but then I began to notice you. I like you way more than I ever liked Lydia. I just tell Scott that I still like Lydia, so he doesn't suspect my feelings for you." I smiled at this.

"Wow. That is great." I was really happy that the guy that I have liked for years finally liked me back.

I noticed the time, "Oh class is halfway done. We should get going."

"Yes but not before I do this." I didn't get a chance to ask what he meant because his lips collided with mine.

Instantly I kissed him back. It felt amazing, better than I could have ever dreamed. There were sparks and everything.

We pulled away for air, "The only thing is that we have to keep this secret from your brother. Just until we can figure out a way to tell him so that he doesn't rip our heads off." Stiles suggested.

"I agree." He was right. My brother would not be happy to hear that his best friend likes his sister and vice versa.

"Good." Stiles pulled me into another breathless kiss.

* * *

><p>Stiles and I managed to hide our relationship from Scott pretty well, four about four months to be exact. We would never show any PDA where anyone could see us and tell Scott. Stiles made sure that Scott still thought he was hung up on Lydia. I was okay with this because I knew how bad it would be if Scott found out about us.<p>

Anyway today I was over Stiles' house, while Scott was out training with Derek and the rest of the pack. Scott had no idea that I was here, but that didn't matter.

"I wish we could go public." Stiles said while we cuddled on his couch.

I nodded, "I do too. Maybe we can after all this darach and alpha stuff gets resolved. But right now we can't distract Scott." I answered wanting nothing more than to show everyone that Stiles was mine.

Stiles sighed, "Actually I wish that Scott would just let us date." We were both feeling that way.

"I know. I will come up with a way to get him to understand that we like each other, and don't plan on breaking any hearts." He looked content with that answer, and I was too.

"Well let's enjoy the time that we have alone together right now." He suggested turning me to face him. We were laying on his couch and I was on top of him.

"I like that idea." I said pecking his lips.

He pulled my lips back for more, and the kiss got way more heated than I planned it too. I was really loving the kiss, so I didn't bother to stop him. Scott wasn't due to come back for another couple of hours, so we were safe for now. We just continued to make out on the couch, forgetting the world around us.

We were lost in each other until someone spoke, "What the hell is going on here?" I tried to move from Stiles but only managed to drop myself to the ground with a loud thump.

Standing at the doorway was a very angry Scott.

Stiles stood up quickly and helped me up, but Scott rushed forward and pinned him to the wall. Stiles groaned at the contact of the wall.

"Why were you just making out with my baby sister?!" Scott was yelling at this point, and I could tell he was very close to turning wolf.

He was choking Stiles, so Stiles couldn't get a word.

"Scott! Let go of him right now!" I rushed over trying to pull my very strong werewolf brother away from my boyfriend.

"No, I told him never to go near you like that. He broke my trust. Why the hell were you guys making out?" He asked as more anger seethed through him.

"Let go of Stiles right now. You're choking your best friend." I countered but he didn't budge, "Let go of him and then we will talk."

Scott's eyes were yellow now, but he finally let go of Stiles. Stiles took in a few deep breaths while holding his chest.

"Now someone please explain to me what is going on here." Scott walked to the other side of the room taking deep breaths to calm his anger.

I looked at Stiles and he knew to stay quiet so I could try to get my brother to understand.

"We have been going out for four months now, behind your back of course." I said trying to be brave. I would be lying if I said that my brother in wolf form didn't scare me.

He stared at me, and I could see he was trying not to freak out again.

"What do you mean you have been going out for four months? I told you to stay away from her." He pointed at Stiles and Stiles stepped back in shame.

Suddenly I saw a change in Stiles and he looked straight at Scott with determination.

"You did, but I couldn't listen to you. I have liked your sister for a long time now, and I couldn't keep it hidden anymore. So I told her and she admitted to liking me too." He explained stepping up to grab my hand.

I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled.

"Megan is this true?" Scott was still angry but he was a lot calmer than before.

"Yes Scott it is. I have liked Stiles for a very long time. I knew that it was wrong so I chose not to tell you or anyone else and tried to forget those feeling. That didn't work though." I explained squeezing Stiles' hand lightly.

Scott was quiet for a couple of minutes, almost like he was thinking about it.

"Well I can't let you date my sister." He finally said, and now I was really mad.

I let go of Stiles' hand and rushed forward in front of my brother.

"You can't decide who I date! So you can't tell him that." My anger was rising to a dangerous level. Who does Scott think he is?

Scott pushed me away from him lightly, "Yes I can. Ever since our dad left us, I have put myself in charge of you. So I will not let you date my best friend. I'm only looking out for your Megan."

"That's crap." I said turning away from him.

"Scott I know you think I'm just a stupid teenage boy out to hurt your sister, but I can promise you I'm not. I really do care for her." Stiles spoke up trying to get Scott to crack.

"I highly doubt that." Scott spoke with no emotion. Then he came over and grabbed my arm, "Come on Meg, I'm taking you home." But I pulled away from him.

"Scott I'm in love with your sister whether you like it or not. She and I will be together with or without your permission." Did Stiles just say that he loves me? Oh my god.

"Y-you love me?" I spoke and felt like slapping myself when I stuttered.

"Yes I do." Oh my god I loved Stiles too.

"I love you too!" I said going up to him and pulling him into a kiss even though Scott was still there.

He cleared his throat and Stiles and I looked over at Scott. Of course he still looked mad, but I could see that he was starting to understand.

"So you guys really love each other?" Scott asked sounding disappointed.

"Yes Scott, we do." I confirmed taking Stiles' hand once again.

Scott sighed, "Okay. I still don't like this, but if you really love each other like you claim." He took a deep breath, "Then I guess I can't stop you two."

I smiled at my brother.

"But I swear to god if I catch you two making out again, I will not be happy." He finally answered.

I let go of Stiles' hand again and went over to Scott. Then I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Scott. You don't know how happy this makes me." Scott hugged me back.

"Yes, I just want to see you happy. To be honest it could be way worse."

Stiles chuckled, "You know that I won't hurt your sister. I know what would happen if I did hurt her, so it will not happen." Scott nodded.

"Okay you two, this is not how I wanted to find out about this. No more secrets!"

"I promise no more secrets Scott."

He nodded, "Good, now if you mind we have some work to do." He led us to Stiles' room to get to work.

* * *

><p>Stiles and I managed to keep the PDA around Scott to a minimum. Scott would make it known when he felt uncomfortable around us, but we didn't really care. Things were getting better in Beacon Hills, the alphas were now on our side, and we were coming very close to defeating the darach. I couldn't be any happier with Stiles, and I was grateful that Scott was able to get over his initial sour feelings and understand that we really liked each other. Things seemed to be going right for once.<p> 


End file.
